Hurt
by RapistPanda
Summary: Un petit OS sur Marco et Ace tout triste *comme d'hab' quoi !* Rating K :D Résumé ... il faut cliquer sur le titre pour le connaitre ;) *vicieuse va !* Songfic sur la chanson Hurt de Christina Aguilera :'( Plus d'information ? Il suffit de cliquer, tout est indiqué, à l'intérieur :D Bonne lecture ;D Yaoi bien sur !


Bonjours chère lectrice ^^

Si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici c'est que mon OS t'a intrigué. ***ou alors tu n'as pas fait exprès*** Néanmoins ! Maintenant que tu es là, tu va pouvoir perdre 10 minutes de ta vie à lire un OS assez court sur Ace et Marco ***oui je sais que tu les aimes petite coquine !* **Les mots en gras ***dans le texte*** sont les paroles de la chanson Hurt de Christina Aguilera. Tu l'a donc compris ***intello va !* **ce OS est une Songfic :D Bien sur je disclame, Ace et Marco ne m'appartiennent pas ***non ! Ils m'appar- SBAFF***, ils appartiennent à Maitre Oda-sensei ! La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à Christina Aguilera :D

Voilà, bonne lecture, et-

Naon ! Reviens ! Ne change pas de page ! D'accord je te mets un résumé !

Alors que Marco vient de quitter Ace, il apprendra un peu tard que celui-ci lui avait caché une chose très importante…

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant reste et lis ! Quoi ? Non Marco ne va pas mourir !

Maintenant,

_Enjoy~ __***Oh oui et, désoler pour les fautes il y en a, je ne veux pas embêter ma petite bêta alors je me débrouille comme je peux ***_

_**{Hurt…}**_

_**J'ai l'impression que c'était hier...**_

_**Quand j'ai vu ton visage.**_

_**Tu m'as dit à quel point tu étais fier,**_

_Ace… mes souvenirs… mes envies… mes rêves… tu faisais parti de tous ceci… Jamais je n'ai voulu ce qu'il sait passer… Je me rappelle de ton visage lorsque tu m'as dis que tu étais tellement heureux avec moi… que tu ne trouverais jamais meilleur compagnon… meilleur amant que moi…_

_**Mais je suis parti**_

_**Si seulement j'avais su alors**_

_**Ce que je sais aujourd'hui**_

_Mais comme un imbécile, je n'ai rien écouté, j'ai laissé tes paroles en suspens et je me suis enfui… Je t'ai crié que plus jamais je ne reviendrai… que c'était… fini… _

_Si seulement tu m'avais dis qu'il ne te restait plus longtemps à vivre… Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Tu avais peur ? Mais, peur de quoi ? _

_J'aimerai revenir en arrière… _

_**Je te tiendrais dans mes bras,**_

_**J'anéantirais la douleur,**_

_Je te prendrais dans mes bras, et, grâce à la chaleur de mon amour j'aurai guéri ton cœur… La douleur disparaîtrai petit à petit pour qu'enfin tu ne sentes plus rien… Je pourrai alors t'embrasser et te dire que je t'aime…_

_**Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait,**_

_**Je pardonne toutes tes erreurs,**_

_Merci d'avoir été là pour moi… de m'avoir accompagné dans mes ambitions… d'avoir pris soin de moi… de m'avoir recueilli chez toi… de m'avoir aimé… _

_Je te pardonne pour toutes les choses qui ont pu me faire du mal… car, ce jour là, c'est toi qui a le plus souffert… _

_**Je ferais n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour entendre à nouveau ta voix**_

_**Parfois je voudrais t'appeler,**_

_**Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là**_

_Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir te parler et entendre le son de ta voix encore une fois… t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur moi, de la haut… _

_J'ai beau t'appeler, crier ton prénom, je sais que jamais tu ne me répondras…_

_**Ohooo je m'en veux de te blâmer**_

_**Pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire,**_

_**Et j'ai souffert aussi, en te faisant du mal**_

_Je suis désoler d'avoir pu te faire du mal… j'aimerai me racheter mais je ne peux pas ! Tu n'es pas là… tu n'es plus là… J'ai souffert en te disant que tout était fini, car je ne le pensais pas… mais toi… tu as du encore plus souffrir…_

_**Parfois je me sens brisée à l'intérieur,**_

_**Mais je ne peux l'admettre**_

_Parfois, mon cœur me dicte de suivre tes pas et de te rejoindre… mais je ne peux pas le faire… ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu…_

_**Parfois je veux juste me cacher**_

_**Car tu me manques**_

_Cette table où autrefois nous mangions dessus, maintenant, elle me sert d'abris… Je me cache sous cette table… simplement parce que tu me manques… Alors je pleure… je pleure ta non-présence… _

_Tu me manques tellement Ace… _

_**Il est trop difficile de dire au revoir,**_

_**Dans ces moments là**_

_Je ne veux pas te dire Adieu… c'est trop dur… si je le fais… j'aurai la certitude que plus jamais je ne te reverrai… je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus te lâcher… c'est tout ce que je veux…_

_**Me dirais-tu que j'ai eu tort ?**_

_**M'aiderais-tu à comprendre ?**_

_**Me regardes-tu de là-haut ?**_

_**Es-tu fier de moi ?**_

_J'aimerai que tu m'aides… comme tu le faisais si souvent… Aide-moi à comprendre la raison de ton mensonge… Dis-moi que j'ai tort de ne pas vouloir t'oublier…_

_**Je ferais n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour avoir une autre chance,**_

_Je veux sentir encore une fois ton souffle contre ma peau… je veux pouvoir collé nos corps l'un à l'autre pour les lier… je veux pouvoir toucher tes lèvres… et les embrassées… comme avant…_

_**Te regarder dans les yeux**_

_**Et qu'ils me répondent par un regard**_

_Je veux pouvoir regarder tes beaux yeux noirs… et j'aimerai recevoir ce regard… le regard que tu m'offrais… celui qui voulait dire « Je t'aime Marco, même après ma mort je t'aimerai comme un fou »…_

_**Ohooo je m'en veux de te blâmer**_

_**Pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire,**_

_**Et j'ai souffert aussi wooohoohoo**_

_Je t'appartiens corps et âme Ace… Jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre… ça je te le promets… _

_Tu avais, comme j'avais l'habitude de le dire, un sourire tel qu'il me mettait dans tous mes états…_

_Tu faisais, comme j'avais l'habitude de le voir, l'imbécile pour impressionner la galerie…_

_Tu avais, comme j'avais l'habitude le toucher, un corps tellement musclé et détaillé…_

_Je me rappelle de chacun de tes traits… chacune de tes formes…_

_**Si seulement j'avais un jour de plus,**_

_**Je te dirais à quel point tu m'as manqué**_

_**Depuis que tu es parti...**_

_J'ai beau me dire qu'un jour je te rejoindrai… j'aimerai te dire maintenant à quel point tu me manques… sera-tu prêt à attendre ma venu ? Car oui Ace, ceci pourrait prendre plus de temps que tu ne le crois… Je ne suis pas prêt pour affronter la mort… elle me fait peur depuis ta disparition…_

_**Ooohhhh c'est dangereux**_

_**Il est trop tard**_

_**Pour rattraper le passé**_

_Hélas, il est trop tard pour parler de ceci… Tu es mort… d'une maladie des plus idiotes… et moi, je vis… en plein désarrois… Il suffit, d'un peu de courage, de volonté et d'amour, pour prendre un objet tranchant et se donner la mort… alors… pourquoi je n'y arrive pas… _

_M'en empêches-tu ?_

_Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi m'interdire de venir auprès de toi ?_

_**Ohooo je m'en veux de te blâmer**_

_**Pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire,**_

_**Et j'ai souffert aussi...**_

_**En te faisant du mal**_

_Ace, même si aujourd'hui j'ai repris la mer, je pense constamment à toi… ton visage hante mes rêves… tes paroles se bagarres dans ma tête… et mon cœur… est glacé à jamais…_

_Attends-moi Ace ! Je viendrais te rejoindre… quand mon heure sera venue._

Bon voilà j'ai fais un texte sur Ace et Marco sur un coup de tête ^^

Désoler de faire des textes aussi tristes ! Mais en ce moment mon oral est au plus bas alors des fics heureuses… ce n'est pas mon fort ^^ Désoler…

Imaginer… vous êtes célibataire… vous êtes cool et tout, et puis d'un coup, votre regard est attiré sur le mec que vous détester le plus au monde… et quand vous apprenez qu'il a dit de vous « Elle est bonne mais c'est une salope », sa vous fend le cœur… Pourquoi ? Bin… je n'en sais rien…

Voilà une auteure complètement perdu qui pleure toute seule le soir en pensant à CE mec… Alors qu'elle ne le supporte plus… elle veut passer du temps avec lui…

HELP !

Bon aller voilà je viens de raconter ma vie maintenant à vous de raconter la votre en me mettant si vous avez aimer ma fic :D et après lâcher vous XD

_**Melis-chan.**_


End file.
